Como Pez fuer del agua: Edicion KOF
by BloodEdge
Summary: Despues de los eventos del KOF XIII, Iori Yagami no renuncio a su humanidad, salio a disfrutar de la misma con una actividad que le da la misma adrenalina que las peleas, la pesca, pero, ¿que pasaria si todos los integrantes del torneo se enteran?, este shoot va dedicado a mis compas de Fanfiction Kachorro y Kamen Rider Predator, disfrutenlo...o hay tabla


Esto sucede despues del torneo KOF XIII, donde Iori Yagami al obtener nuevamente la Nagatama, tesoro de su clan, renuncio a este para disfrutar la vida fuera de la estupida trifulca entre clanes Yagami y Kusanagi, ademas, de practicar el deporte que en secreto le tenia a todo el mundo, la pesca, disfrutenlo como yo lo hice escribiendolo.

Bienvenidos una vez mas a este maravilloso Torneo de Artes Marciales, yo su anfitriona Rose Benrstein les doy la bienvenida –todo el publico rugio de la emoción, varios de los participantes conocidos estaban en el mismo, y unos nuevos tambien despertaban expectación, la duquesa Bernstein no podía estar mas orgullosa, ella iba a continuar hasta que recibió una carta- que es esto, veamos, aquí dice "Iori Yagami" –varios se tensaron por solo escuchar ese nombre- veamos que dice.

Señorita Rose Bernstein

Si mis cálculos son correctos, esta carta llegar a sus manos una semana después de que llego a su destino, no culpe a los sirvientes por no entregarle esta carta, sus ocupaciones como organizadora del torneo le exprimen cada segundo de su tiempo –la rubia suspira y le daba la razón, porque era estresante todo esto- con sumo pesar debo notificar mi ausencia en este torneo de las artes marciales –y como Rose leia la carta en voz alta, y tenia el micrófono activado, todo mundo la escucho, todo mundo estaba en shock- pero no piense que soy un cobarde, he decidido pasar unas vacaciones de tanto torneos, la banda decidio darse un descanso, además siempre quise practicar un hobby que siempre me llamo la atención –todo mundo estaba a la expectación, incluso unas peleadoras que sentían atracción por el misterioso pelirrojo- si desean saberlo, aquí les dejo estas coordenadas, apuesto que con los satélites de la señorita Bernstein podrán verlo, una pista, se relaciona con el mar y los peces.

Sinceramente me disculpo por no presentarme a su evento, espero que esto no perjudique nuestros negocios a futuro.

A su servicio, Iori Yagami.

P.D. Tirate a un pozo Kusanagi.

Todo mundo estaba en silencio, Rose debía aceptar que Iori Yagami además de verse como un maniaco homicida respetaba a las personas, solo aquellas que le interesaban obviamente, todos los demás se pusieron a pensar que tipo de hobby seria, podría ser buceo, porque estas en el basto océano y logras ver una cantidad increíble de peces, otros especularon que estaría en un enorme parque marino, donde varias especies marinas lograban verse sin problema de ir al mar y hacer buceo.

Oigan, y que tal la pesca –todo mundo se le quedo viendo a Athena Asamiya, podrían decirle que estaba loca, pero era una gran posibilidad- ya me imagino a Iori-san –su imaginación comenzó a volar, y un rubor mas una sonrisa de ilusión se plasmo en su rostro-.

Imaginacion de Athena

En los mares de los estrechos de Bering, un barco luchaba contra las poderosas olas que amenazaban con voltearlos violentamente, varios tripulantes se aferraban con sus fuerzas a lo que podían, aunque las jaulas que transportaban podrían ser letales si se volteaban, entre los tripulantes había 2 que sujetaban con todas sus fuerzas una jaula llena de unos crustáceos exóticos que dan excelente paga por cada uno de ellos, hablo de Centollas.

Con mas fuerza Yagami, o la jaula se iria al mar –hablaba uno de los marineros hacia el peleador pelirrojo que apoyando su pie contra la baranda jalo con las mismas fuerzas la jaula para asegurarla en su base- bien hecho chico, nada mal para tu primer dia.

Hago lo necesario señor –aun con las mareas embravecidas y las olas que sobrepasaban la altura del barco, ambos procedieron a contar las Centollas que lograron capturar, siempre y cuando estén bajo las reglamentaciones de fauna y pesca de EU, los que no cumplen con ellos eran devueltos al mar para no dañar la especie- hemos contado 49 –el se gira para hacer la cuenta al capitán, que lleva el registro de pesca- 49 CAPITAN.

49, recibido chico –el capitán regreso el conteo-.

Fin de imaginación

Un valiente pescador en aguas peligrosas que un movimiento en falso podría ser mortal -todos veian a Athena con una gota en la nuca, al ser vista de esa forma de inmediato tapo su rostro con sus manos- no me vean, es vergonzoso.

Iori Yagami pescando, eso me gustaría verlo, con la fuerza que tiene podría enfrentarse a una ballena sin problema –penso en voz alta Vanessa, la cual tambien se gano las miradas de los peleadores- KYAAA, SE VERIA MUY VARONIL.

Imaginacion de Vanessa

Iori Yagami, una leyenda en la pesca ballenera estaba solo en una balsa de madera, vestia solamente con una capa de capitán dejando descubierto su pecho lleno de cicatrices, el estaba armado con una lanza y un arpon, listo para enfrentar a una de las bestias del mar mas temibles de la historia.

Ven maldita ballena, esto será entre tu y yo –el valiente pelirrojo ignoraba los gritos de desesperación de su tripulación de que regresara al barco- CALLENSE, QUE NO ESCUCHAN LA ORQUESTA A BASE DE RE MENOR, ESA MALDITA YA ESTA CERCA.

Y dicho y hecho, una enorme onda acuática se acercaba a la balsa del pelirrojo, pero esta desaparece, unos segundos de silencio mortal se formo en el ambiente, y entonces surgio, un enorme cachalote emergio del agua a unos metros de la balsa, Iori estaba listo para la batalla final.

Fin de la Imaginacion

ES COMO MOBY DICK PERO EN VIVO, KYAAAA –Vanessa suspiro con ilusión-.

Iori Yagami pescando –otra de las luchadoras, que lucia unas botas rosas largas, una minifalda rosa, una chaqueta rosada y una larga cabellera roja amarrada a una coleta tambien echaba a volar su imaginación, su nombre era Shermie- como es, me lo imagino pescando con las manos.

Imaginacion de Shermie

A unos 4 metros de profundidad del mar caribeño, Iori Yagami solamente usando un short corto, armado solamente con un cuchillo no le quitaba la vista de encima a su enemigo, un enorme tiburon toro se le acercaba lentamente y no le quitaba la vista de encima, ambos parecian estudiarse menticulosamente y esperaban que el oponente tire el primer golpe, el tiburon comenzo el ataque nadando a gran velocidad hacia el pelirrojo, el empuño con mas fuerza su arma, cuando lo tuvo a su alcance tiro la apuñalada, el tiburon abrio sus fauces listo para la mordida letal y...

Fin de Imaginacion

NOOO, TU PUEDES CONTRA ESE TIBURON IORI-KUN -menciono una desesperada Shermie-.

Yashiro y Chris, sus compañeros de Equipo la veian como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, en otro lado de la misma arena de peleadores, una chica de belleza infantil de cabello blanquecino y profundos ojos rojos tenia su propia imagen de Iori Yagami en el océano, de una forma, algo infantil, esta chica era Kula Diamond.

Imaginacion de Kula

De las profundidades del océano, se miraba una pequeña figura saliendo de las profundidades del oceano, este era de color naranja con rayas blancas y bordes negros, un pequeño pez payaso y era seguido por el pelirrojo Yagami con su seriedad caracterstica -QUE DECIA EL VISOR?

P. Sherman calle Wallabie 42 Sidney -Respondio Iori de brazos cruzados- tenemos que nadar hasta Australia ahora.

Estas seguro, no quiero tomar rumbos equivocados –el pobre pez se gano una mirada de muerte del pelirrojo-.

Me estas llamando mentiroso -cuestiono Iori rompiendo las leyes de la fisica apareciendo su flama morada bajo el agua asustando a su compañero, el cual negaba aterrado- bien, continuemos.

Fin de la Imaginacion de Kula

IORI-SAN ESTA AYUDANDO A PAPA MARLIN PARA ENCONTRAR A SU HIJO PANCHO, QUIERO DECIR NEMO –ella tenia estrellas en los ojos y lo decia como si viese una pelicula de Disney Pixar-.

Ya arruinaste todo lo hermoso de mi pelicula favorita -se quejo la persona que estaba a su lado de la fila, una seria Leona reprochandole a Kula que sonreia nerviosa- ahora tendre pesadillas por tu culpa.

Leona tranquilízate, recuerda que el doctor te recomendó que controles tus cambios de humor porque te harán mal –le hablaba su ahora pareja Ralf Jones, el cual por fin veía su sueño hecho realidad estando a lado de la hija de su comandante, pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas- además, Kula solo se expre –es callado por un guantazo en el estomago por cortesía de la misma Leona-.

QUE ME CALME DICES, ESA ESCUINCLA ARRUINO TODA LA TRAMA DE MI PELICULA FAVORITA –el pobre de la pañoleta iba a hablar pero fue callado nuevamente- y no te atrevas a defenderla.

Ya veo quien lleva los pantalones en la relación jejejeje –se burlaba unos 2 puestos atrás Terry Bogard, Mary solo suspiro cansada, pero se divertia tambien con la situación-.

K, esa mala señora me regaño –la usuaria del Kryokinesis se refugio en los brazos de su compañero y novio, K Dash, el cual aun con su indiferencia la abrazo- BUAAAA, ESA MUJER ES MALA, MALA REQUETE MALA.

No llores Kula, solo ignora a la señora mala y sigue con tu imaginación, de acuerdo –la peliblanca asintió y nuevamente tenia estrellas en los ojos- ahora que estas pensando.

Maxima el Demoledor y K el Reparador, acompañados por la seria Teniente Mushiko y la pequeña Kula para salvar el mundo de los videojuegos –K, Maxima y Whip que escucho eso desde las tribunas se querían morir de la vergüenza-.

Mmmm, un dia en altamar pescando, no suena nada mal –todo mundo dirigio su mirada en Angel, la cual se imaginaba como seria pescar a lado del pelirrojo-.

Imaginacion de Angel

En los mares de Hawaii, un barco de gran lujo se hallaba anclado en una de tantas islas paradisiacas de ese Archipielago, donde el dueño del mismo Iori Yagami esperaba pacientemente la pesca del dia, en la parte frontal del mismo, una mujer de piel bronceada y cabello blanco luciendo un bikini rojo escarlata en 2 piezas que apenas cubre lo escencial se bronceaba, ella se dio la vuelta para tener un bronceado parejo y al mismo tiempo observar al dueño de la embarcación con mirada soñadora, este mismo se hallaba peleando con la caña para atrapar uno enorme por como se veía la lucha.

Un poco mas, esta dando una ultima pelea –el dueño con un ultimo tiron de su caña logro sacar su botin, una enorme barracuda, la cual asombro a la mujer que podía ver todo desde su posición- una barracuda, esta será la cena del dia.

Una muy buena pesca A-na-ta –la chica con movimientos sutiles y sensual contoneo de cadera se acerca al pescador, el cual había dejado la barracuda en una caja térmica con agua, la albina abraza al chico por la espalda- yo me encargo de la cena, debes estar exhausto por magnifica captura –el pescador se giro y atrajo mas a la chica abrazándola de sus caderas- I…Iori-kun.

La barracuda fue una buena pesca, pero mi máximo logro, fuiste tu Angel-hime –el pelirrojo sorprendio a la chica con esas palabras y sin decir nada, el aborda los labios de la misma con un beso profundo y lleno de amor-.

Fin de Imaginacion

KYAAAA, IORI-KUN, YO SOY TU MEJOR PESCA DE LA HISTORIA –la albina se abrazo de manera muy sugerente y movia s cuerpo para calmar el calor que sentia gracias a su imaginación, sus compañeras Foxy y Diana no sabían que decir, o hacer al respecto, porque tambien tuvieron sus fantasias con el pelirrojo-.

Iori-san, pescando usando solamente sus manos o una lanza hecha a mano –era el pensamiento de 2 mujeres, que simultáneamente pensaban en lo mismo-.

Imaginacion de Ambas

Han pasado 3 meses desde que el barco de Iori Yagami y sus acompañantes encallaron en una isla desierta gracias a una tormenta, ellos tenían que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir hasta que llegue el rescate por ellos, pero las esperanzas del mismo se desvanecían dia a dia, los acompañantes que serian las futuras compañeras de Equipo de Iori en el próximo torneo, el cual podría darse por perdido, pero no se quejaban, se adaptaron rápidamente a su nuevo y temporal estilo de vida, Iori se encontraba justamente en la costa usando una lanza hecha con una rama, del pantalón que siempre usaba ahora solo es una bermuda, la camisa desaparecio mostrando su torso musculoso y trabajado, hablando de sus compañeras, ellas eran Elizabeth y Mature, las cuales tambien cambiaron bastante, en especial en su mentalidad sobre el pelirrojo de ser un sádico que solo piensa en matar, desde las primeras semanas ha procudado por ellas y eso elevo la estima del pelirrojo hacia ellas, ahora sus trajes y vestidos desaparecieron, ahora solo cubrían sus cuerpos con paños o restos de los mismos, dando a la vista una exquisita vista de sus cuerpos.

Listo, con esto tenemos para una excelente cena –el pelirrojo levanto una cubeta metalica con un botin de 15 peces, perfectos para cocinar- es hora de ver como van las chicas.

Es un excelente botin Iori, nosotras no nos quedamos atrás –las chicas mostraban unos pequeños cestos con frutas y verduras comestibles, además que no le quitaban la vista al pelirrojo- con esto será un banquete.

Pero antes de ello, quiero un poco de carne –al parecer, pasar tiempo con Mature no era bueno para la salud de Elizabeth, porque ella dejo la cesta a un lado y acorralo al pelirrojo contra un árbol- además, siempre tuve tentación por los pelirrojos.

Y asi Mature y Elizabeth se dieron una de las comidas mas placenteras que una mujer pudiese tener, un hombre bajo sus encantos, manos y piernas.

Fin de Imaginacion

Una isla paradisiaca solo para Iori Yagami y yo, nuestro propio Eden –ambas peleadoras al decir lo mismo y se miran fieramente- tu tuviste mi misma fantasia.

Barco encallado en una isla –comenzo Elizabeth-.

3 meses barados en esa isla desierta –Mature continuo, todos los que estaban a su alrededor mirándolas alternadamente-.

Iori Yagami con unos pantalones rasgados y que lucían bermudas –Elizabeth ahora sonreía, parecía que no fue la única en tener una excelente fantasia-.

El usando un arpon hecho con una rama de un árbol y nosotras recogíamos frutos para una deliciosa cena –la rubia imito su sonrisa y ambas estrecharon la mano-.

Y ANTES DE LA CENA VIOLAMOS A IORI YAGAMI –todos tenían la boca por los suelos y las peleadoras tenían lagrimas de felicidad recorriendo sus bellos rostros-.

Por fin alguien que me entiende –Elizabeth se limpia las lagrimas que aun salían-.

Las grandes mentes piensan igual –antes de que Mature continuara escucho "una cena bajo un precioso manto estrellado y la luz de la luna, Iori preparando la misma con la pesca del dia y después el me propondría matrimonio, la escena perfecta" ahora todas las miradas se dirigen a la 3er integrante del Equipo, una pelirroja de traje rojo con verde llamada Vice, la cual al ser vista una tremenda nube de vapor salía por sus orejas y su rostro dejo en ridículo su propio cabello- Vice, en serio imagínate eso –la rubia replico con un tono poco burlon-.

Puedo ser una desalmada y sadica, pero tambien tengo mi corazoncito y que se realice mi sueño será mi felicidad eterna –la pelirroja se oculto bajo el saco para que no la vieran, pero se escuchaban cosas como- ya me imagino nuestra boda, yo usando un vestido blanco y mi lindo Iori usando un traje verde botella, todas las demás solteronas y fans morderían pañuelos de la rabia porque les gane la partida jijijiji.

Apuesto que el solo esta sentado en su barco mientras sus sirvientes hacen el trabajo pesado por el –toda felicidad, fantasia, imaginación de las peleadoras presentes (excepto Leona que andaba en sus días) se pusieron serias y dirigieron todo su instinto asesino hacia Kyo Kusanagi, el cual, al sentir ese tremendo sed de sangre se hacia chiquito cada vez mas- ejejeje, era una broma, no se lo tomen a pecho.

Si, una broma que estamos por corregir en este momento –Chizuru Kagura, otra de las peleadoras presentes tronándose sus dedos y cuello estaba lista aun cuando no iniciara el torneo-.

Un momento, no dejare que se inicien los golpes antes –Rose había bajado del escenario con una expresión seria, y encaraba al Kusanagi de igual forma- no si lo golpeo primero.

Pasaron 5 minutos, 5 minutos de la mas brutal, sangrienta y mas horrorza paliza que un hombre puede recibir de un ejercito de mujeres altamente entrenadas al ver sus sueños, fantasias o incluso visiones del futuro arruinados por una bromita de mal gusto, Goro Daimon y Benimaru Nikaido se alejaron para no ser blanco de la ira femenina, la salvación llego para el heredero del Clan Kusanagi cuando un trabajador llego con la noticia de que pudieron localizar a Iori Yagami con los satélites, pero había un pequeño inconveniente, y en la pantalla, una señal televisiva donde un programa del canal Animal Planet transmitia un programa de pesca protagonizado por el pelirrojo, en esos momentos se hallaba en un kayak peleando con algo que estaba bajo el agua y por los esfuerzos, era algo grande y pesado, las chicas de inmediato comenzaron a animar al pelirrojo y aunque los varones se mantenían callados, le daban apoyo silencioso al pelirrojo para que lograra a pesca, en un momento de un salto salio con lo que estaba peleando y todos quedaron sin habla, un enorme marlín salio volando al aire mostrando su belleza natural, ahora todos entendieron que ahora es una batalla mas difícil que las peleas en los torneo KOF, y sabían que un pez de ese calibre seria una tarea titánica para pescarlo, pregúntenle a Terry que el realizo una pesca igual de titánica y Mary estaba de testigo y lo tenían en la pared de su departamento como trofeo.

Programa

Ya casi lo tienes Yagami, lucha un poco mas para que termine de cansarse –el pelirrojo asiente a la orden de otro pescador que se encontraba a su lado, que tambien iba en kayak le daba instrucciones al pelirrojo para que consiga su objetivo-.

Vamos, un poco mas, ya sabes que hacer –si nadie había notado, un gato atigrado de buen tamaño que tambien usaba un pequeño chaleco salvavidas estaba expectante a lo que sucedería, un jalon mas y el marlín por fin cedió y salio a la superficie, pero tal fue la fuerza que le imprimio el pelirrojo que el pez se dirigía a el como si fuese un arpon, los televidentes estaban aterrados porque pensaban que seria empalado, pero no notaron la sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo, a casi segundos de impactar- AHORA –una pequeña sombra salta a la trayectoria del pez y como si supiera golpear, le conecta un derechazo desviando al pez, y este solo le hace un rsguño en el pecho dejando sin habla a los testigos, el pez cae a lado de Iori- muy buena reacción, estoy orgulloso de ti –el gato maullo de orgullo y se gano una buena caricia detrás de sus orejas- TENEMOS UN MARLIN.

Coliseo

Todo mundo festejo la captura, Mature y Vice estaban en shock, al igual que Leona y Chizuru, la razón de ello era ese pequeño gato el cual estaba a lado del pelirrojo, ese pequeño minino las metia en grandes problemas, en especial a Leona que cuando el pelirrojo le daba la espalda el gato la atacaba, y cuando este volvia el gato se comportaba como la victima mientras Leona o cualquiera de las otras chicas intentaban atacarlo haciéndolas ver mal frente al mismo, parecía que el condenado minino no les agradaba en lo absoluto.

CONDENADO GATO, CUANDO TE ATRAPE SABRAS LO QUE ES BUENO –la peliazul sacando sus cuchillos se iba a retirar de la arena para cazar al "inocente" gato para hacerse un bolso con su piel- ya veras maldito peludo, hare un bolso de ti con tu piel.

Ese gato es peor que Orochi cuando esta enojado, será que es casamentero –Mature pensó en voz alta haciendo que una cruda realida se revele en las féminas que andaban tras el pelirrojo- si es asi, primero tendríamos que ganarnos la confianza de ese gato del demonio, quien lo diría.

Programa

Felicidades señor Yagami, ha pescado un excelente espécimen, 2.80 metros de largo y un peso de 140 kilos, un record personal para usted –el pelirrojo de inmediato poso para la foto al igual que el gato encima del grandioso pez, llevándoselo a la costa se hizo un buen banquete donde se mostro una faceta poco conocida del pelirrojo, alegre y social con personas que apenas conocía, el gato estaba mas que feliz por tener un enorme pedazo de ese marlín todo para ese pequeño, en una toma, Iori separándose de la familia comenzó a hablar a la cámara.

Este dia podría clasificarlo como único, esta fue la primera vez que pesco un Marlin enorme con mis propias manos, y si no fuera por Mittens el muy maldito me hubiese apuñalado, gran reacción pequeño –el gato maulla de felicidad- pero nuestra aventura no termina aquí, ahora tenemos que partir a la Florida a conocer a un par de locos y su extraño pero extremo método de pesca.

Narrador

Ahora, Iori Yagami en su motocicleta y acompañado del pequeño Mittens se dirigen sin parar a los Cayos de Florida, donde se encontraría con unos locos pescadores, que usan técnicas de buceo y una sola respiración, hay que tener pulmones de acero y una gran resistencia para ese tipo de inmerciones.

Fin de Narrador

Estamos en el Bar Tiki Bar At Holiday Isle, donde se reúnen varios pescadores conocidos de la zona, buzos buscando aventuras en los arrecifes o simplemente para pasar el rato entre amigos, pero yo estoy aquí para encontrar a 2 locos que se juegan la vida por un poco de adrenalina –el pelirrojo hablaba para la cámara- esa adrenalina que me gusta.

Iori entro en el local viendo a todos los comensales y clientes del mismo con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, se acerco al barman preguntando sobre los sujetos y el cordialmente señalo la parte trasera del bar, el pelirrojo agradece y se dirige a donde le señalo el barman y encontrarse con las leyendas locales, pero lo que encontró fue algo que no esperaba ver, un par de hermosas chicas que bebían con gran alegría lo que parecía Whiski con hielo, sin perder nada comenzó la conversación.

Buenas tardes, lamento interrumpir su velada hermosas damas –las chicas miraron al pelirrojo seriamente, rápidamente cambiaron su gesto con una sonrisa amigable- me dijeron que por esta zona, podría encontrar a 2 profesionales del buceo con una sola respiración.

Estas frente a ellas guapo –esas palabras dejaron perplejo al pelirrojo, en el Coliseo todos quedaron sin habla, este volteo a la cámara como si no lo creyera-.

En el Coliseo

QUEEEEE –todas las peleadoras se pusieron azules de los celos, y comenzó un tremendo escandalo acerca de las pescadora-.

MALDITAS ZORRAS SUB-DESARROLLADAS, COMO SE ATREVEN A OPACARME –Gruñia Elizabeth tratando de rasgar un pañuelo con sus dientes de la frustración-.

Esas vacas lecheras, quieren llamar la atención de Iori y de los televidentes, YO SOY LA SEX SYMBOL DEL TORNEO Y NADIE ME SUPERA –Mai doblaba sus abanicos de la irritación que casi parecían romperse-.

Programa

Siento haber reaccionado de forma rara, mis disculpas –el pelirrojo hace una reverencia estilo japonés y las chicas le dicen que no hay problema, que es común que pase- ahora que todo esta arreglado, con quien tengo el gusto de hablar.

Tambien lamentamos no presentarnos antes, mi amiga se llama Ka-nu, y yo soy Tifa, un placer y porque estas interesado en el buceo de una respiración –el pelirrojo con educación les explico que están en un programa de TV donde el esta en busca de métodos de pesca poco comunes y poder intentar esos métodos, pero, al escuchar que estaban en un programa de TV, las chicas, no reaccionaron muy bien que digamos- ehh, EHHH, ESTAMOS EN TELEVISION.

Y NOSOTRAS CON ESTAS FACHAS –Tifa es jalada por su compañera a los sanitarios, el pelirrojo solo suspiro ante la mente complicada femenina, 5 segundos mas tarde regresaron, un poco mas presentables- listo, ahora, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

Iori quería saber como es que les nacio el bucear con una sola respiración y mezclarlo con la pesca, Tifa contesta que se debía a la adrenalina de hacer que tu vida este al limite probando tu resistencia de esa forma, sin decir nada mas ambas tomaron al pelirrojo para prepararse y salir a altamar para la nueva aventura del pelirrojo, Mittens esta ocasión se tuvo que quedar en el bar para no arriesgarlo en altamar además de no saber a donde irían realmente, aun cuando ellas estén usando trajes de neopreno, estos resaltaban perfectamente sus voluptuosos cuerpos a la medida.

Narrador

Tifa Lockheart, una chica con grandes habilidades de pelea, ha ganado varios torneos alrededor del mundo y es una de las mujeres mas fuertes jamas conocida, superando a varias luchadoras de varios torneos conocidos con su agilidad, fuerza, resistencia y movimientos de combate, maestra del estilo Zangan Ryu, decidio retirarse temporalmente para descansar y tener una vida de aventuras –las palabras del narrador no ayudaba que los celos de las chicas disminuyera, mas bien aumentaron- Ka-un Ochou, otra gran peleadora, ella maestra en la modalidad de uso de armas con su poderosa Qwan Dao, ganando igualmente un gran numero de campeonatos en torneos a nivel mundial, y cuando se le pregunto ¿Qué opinaba cuando su ropa se destruia? Ella contesto "la ropa va y viene, no me importa quedar desnuda totalmente aun seguiría peleando hasta derrotar a mi oponente, no me importa mostrar mi cuerpo para obtener la victoria" ella no tomo vacaciones por decisión propia, ella al ver a Tifa en las calles de inmediato salto a retarla, como termino a lado de Tifa, es un completo misterio.

Coliseo

Las mas afectadas en ese momento eran Athena, Malin, May Lee, Hinako y todas las peleadoras adolescentes, porque se sentían como niñas de primaria si se comparan con Tifa y Kanu, las demás peleadoras que ya tienen cuerpos prominentes, igual se sentían inferiores a ellas, y eso las enchilaba a niveles insospechados y la única que mas o menos les podría dar batalla, o sea Mai, sentia que su orgullo femenino estaba siendo pisoteado.

Esto, esto es, PORQUE NO LAS INVITAMOS A LOS KOF, ADEL, PORQUE NO ME NOTIFICASTE DE ELLAS –la rubia empresaria tomo del cuello a su hermano y comenzó a agitarlo violentamente-.

Sumimasen onee-chan, sabia de ellas, pero nunca crei que llenarían los requisitos –el albino es derribado por un puñetazo de la hermana dejándolo KO-.

Eres un lento Adel, ellas serian excelentes adquisiciones para el mismo-.

Programa

Durante unos buenos minutos vieron bucear a las chicas y al pelirrojo en una base petrolera usando arpones para cazar peces, Iori tuvo unos buenos atrapando un par de barracudas y un pequeño atun de aleta amarilla, las chicas obviamente lo superaron por su experiencia pero no importaba, la experiencia era lo que importaba en esos instantes, una gran pesca para terminar un excelente dia.

Hoy tuve 2 excelentes experiencias, una pescando marlín usando un kayak, la segunda experimentar la adrenalina al bucear con una sola respiración, realmente son experiencias que raramente se viven una vez en la vida, las costas de Florida están llenas de aventuras sin igual, ahh una cosa antes de despedirme, tendre el pacer de traer en el próximo capitulo a un invitado especial, en este momento las o los candidatos para mi invitado especial aparecen en pantalla, a mi derecha tenemos a –aparece la foto de la luchadora mexicana experta en velocidad golpes contundentes, usuaria de chaparreras azules Angel- y a mi izquierda tenemos a –aparece la fotografía de una mujer de aspecto y ropas aristócratas, Elizabeth Bantorche- esto funciona asi, la luz que ilumine la fotografía será la elegida como mi invitada especial.

Coliseo

Ambas fueron arrastradas al podio donde Rose les dijo que se tomaran las manos, obviamente con una mega sonrisota forzada mientras pensaba "muéranse y tírense a un pozo" y no era la única, todas las demás querían asesinarlas y tomar su lugar, con la excusa de que se perdieron en el camino, ambas sintiendo el enorme instinto asesino se toman de las manos y se miraban fijamente.

Nunca me esperaba esto, pero deseo que gane la mejor Angel –eso decía por fuera, pero en su mente era "Ya veras canosa, yo sere la invitada especial y comenzare mi romance con Iori"-.

Sinceramente nunca me hubiera visto en esta situación, pase lo que pase, esperemos que esto no despierte represalias –mientras en su mente "ya veras anciana, yo sere la invitada y mi paso al altar con Iori-san"-.

Las imágenes de ambas brillaban y se apagaban sin parar, el nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel en ambas, que hasta lagrimas querían derramar para que su corazón resista la derrota, entonces sucedió, todo mundo quedo sin habla, las peleadoras esperaban una reacción del publico pero era silencio, ellas lentamente dirigieron sus miradas a la pantalla y quedaron en shock, ambas imágenes, estaban encendidas, que quería decir esto.

Vaya, esto no lo había visto venir, asi que por ende solo puedo decir una cosa, es un empate, y ambas serán mis invitadas especiales –ambas estaban sin habla, acaso habian escuchado bien, ellas serian invitadas, el pelirrojo las saco de su trance- eso es todo por ahora, y a las ganadoras, dentro de esta semana llegaran personal de producción para llevarlas a la locación, jane.

KYAAAAAAA, SALDREMOS EN TELEVISION –ambas como todas unas fans reaccionaron como se debía, además que ignoraban el monumental instinto asesino dirigido a ellas que palticaban sobre que bikini usar para los rodajes en la playa-.

Pero Angel, si usamos uno diminuto atraeremos atención de los pervetidos, y solo queremos la atención de Iori-san –la albina renegó que nunca usara un traje escolar- eso tampoco tenia pensado, solo queda una cosa por hacer, VAMOS DE COMPRAS.

Fin del shoot

Epilogo

En el set de producción, que ahora serian las costas de California, se daban los últimos detalles para comenzar el segundo episodio del programa, en ese instante se le instruían a un par de camarógrafos recién contratados su nuevo trabajo, ellos prefieren tener sus nombres en anonimato, asi que solamente se llamarían Kachorro y Predator.

Que suerte compadre, conseguimos un trabajo y que trabajo, en una televisora –hablaba Predator mientras analizaba su nueva herramienta de trabajo, que es la cámara- para que es este botón.

Ese botón es para comenzar a grabar compadre, pero no lo presiones hasta que nos den la indicación –Kachorro que tambien veía su cámara detuvo a su compadre el cual bufo molesto- vamos no te quejes, solo mira la vista, una hermosa playa, un mar azul, y sobre todo, chicas en bikini jejeje –y no estaba equivocado, había tanta belleza en el lugar, locales, extranjeras, usando modelos de bikini tanto de moda, o muy reveladores que casi casi podían estar desnudas- estamos en el paraíso.

5 minutos para grabar –decia el director de producción, y todo el mundo terminaba los últimos detalles, en especial las maquillistas que trataban con Angel y Elizabeth que por fin podían darse unos cuantos lujos-.

El pelirrojo Yagami lucia su estoica expresión seria, pero podía por fin sentirse libre de esa tonta venganza de los clanes y tener una vida propia, aunque la pesca nunca fue su fuerte, el experimentarla dia a dia le hacia refinar sus habilidad y conocer a otras personas en el mundo que además de Southtown, y en especial tener a su gato Mittens que tambien estaba siendo consentido en una estética para mascotas, entonces, ya era hora del programa y el pelirrojo suspiro con una sonrisa genuina, de las pocas que hubo en su vida.

Buenas tardes a todo mundo, ahora nos encontramos en la paradisiaca California donde conocere a un especialista en pescar Erizos de Mar, que escuche por aquí son un excelente manjar si se saben preparar, además, regresaremos a la Florida para ver como los lugareños tratan de erradicar una plaga que esta acabando con el ecosistema del lugar, me refiero a los Cabeza de Serpiente, pero este programa no lo hare solo, en el episodio anterior mencione que tendría invitado especial, pero por una extraña razón, esta ocasión tendre 2 invitadas, ellas son, Angel y Elizabeth Bantorche –el pelirrojo las menciona y ellas hacían su aparición, aunque un poco nerviosas por mostrarse en publico-.

Mas te vale que hagas tomas buenas de mi, o te juro que te rompo las piernas –la albina amenazo a Predator el cual asiente con miedo pero al mismo tiempo con una severa hemorragia nasal, ella luce un top azul y una tanga del mismo color, casi característico de su traje de batalla, pero en vez de ello para evitar tener complicaciones, era de algodón- Iori-san, un honor estar en tu programa.

Ya me escuchaste, toma excelentes tomas mias y te dejare que seas mi fotógrafo de calendario –Kachorro igualmente asiente a las palabras de Elizabeth, ella usa un bikini blanco de una pieza semi-transparente con un corte en rombo en su vientre y no podía faltar que tenga en mano su fusta- muchas gracias por la invitación Iori-kun, realmente deseaba unas vacaciones asi.

Igual para mi es un honor que estén aquí, y como ha ido el torneo en mi ausencia –el pelirrojo con confianza platica con las chicas asombrandolas por su facilidad de palabra sin incluir las típicas "muerete", "no me estorbes"-.

Sinceramente es un poco aburrido sin tu presencia, creo que era el que le ponías sabor al evento con tu instinto asesino y odio a Kusanagi –Angel se cruzo de brazos y toma una posición sensual para que la cámara la capte con detalle-.

Mature y Vice lo están haciendo bien, aunque yo deseaba que mi primera vez contigo a mi lado –Angel le reprende que no se exceda- lo siento, quise decir pelear a su lado, además, fue bueno mosquear un poco a Shiranui por ser superada por esas pescadoras de buceo –ella tambien posa para la cámara y no perder contra Angel, Iori arquea la ceja por la pelea silenciosa y sonríe- Iori?

Que tal si comenzamos viendo a los pescadores locales, de seguro a ustedes les gustara aprender algo nuevo –ambas chicas asienten enganchándose del brazo del pelirrojo, obviamente se miraban como si quisieran matarse en ese momento, Predator y Kachorro suspiraron y siguieron al trio, querían sus piernas intactas-.

Durante el mismo, Angel y Elizabeth aprendieron muchas cosas, incluso se divertían a la hora de practicar la pesca, en una de las ocasiones sus cañas se enredaron unas con otras creyendo que tenían uno muy grande, al ver las líneas enredadas ellas se rieron de la ironia y continuaron sin problema alguno, cuando fueron a pescar los erizos de mar, Elizabeth pensaba que esas creaturas no tendrían chiste alguno, hasta que le dijeron de sus espinas venenosas y que casi se pinchaba con uno, Angel tampoco la tuvo fácil, porque ella deseaba capturar una langosta y solo se gano unos dedos semi-triturados por la fuerza de sus pinzas, además, cada vez que ellas indirectamente posaban los pobres camarógrafos tenían que apresurar el flash y tomar la fotografía, en Florida, Angel y Elizabeth casi caian en una fobia a los Cabeza de Serpiente, ellas realmente deseaban que esas cosas nunca debieran existir, ellas junto con Iori entraron a una competencia de pesca de esos peces y podrían poner en practica lo aprendido en California, en el transcurso de la competencia ellas podían estas satisfechas consigo mismas, cada una pesco una cantidad considerable, pero cuando se hicieron el recuento, fueron vencidas por una niña de 12 años que obtuvo la cantidad de 15 superando sus 8-7 de cada una, pero una foto de sus pescas siempre serán eternas, además, cuando se hizo un banquete con esos peces, las chicas sintieron que tocaron el cielo del sabor, quien diría que lo que tenia un aspecto grotesco tendría un sabor tan exquisito.

Y bien, como se la han pasado señoritas- preguntaba el pelirrojo-.

Nunca sentí mis brazos tan cansados como ahora, realmente los pescadores son de admirar, ni siquiera usando toda mi fuerza podía contra un cabeza de serpiente de unos 27 centimetros –Angel aun se masajeaba los hombros por los esfuerzos que realizaba-.

Te sere sincera, fue una de las pocas experiencias que me gustaría repetir, el buceo, conocer la vida marina además de ir a los acuarios, en el océano tienes la oportunidad de tocarlos, siempre y cuando no te ataquen o corran –Elizabeth daba un excelente punto-.

Como pacte el capitulo anterior, ahora es el turno del sorteo para decidir a los próximos invitados especiales, y con lo que me comentan ahora serán parejas, o sea, una elección de 2 vs 2, veamos a las candidatas –a la derecha de Iori y detrás de Angel se posiciono la foto de Mature y Vice- wow, sinceramente no las vi venir, espero que no se lamenten con el esmalte de uñas perdido en el agua, y los contendientes para ellas son –aparece a la izquierda de Iori y detrás de Vanessa la foto de…Chang Koehan y Choi Bounge, haciendo que un escalofrio recorra la espalda del trio- si a esas vamos, prefiero a las "eternas comadres".

Dicho y hecho, Mature y Vice serian las próximas invitadas especiales del programa, al terminar el rodaje las chicas se disculparon con Iori por hacer el ridículo o no tener la destreza, el pelirrojo suspira pero no las regaña, sino que les dice que la pesca no es algo que se maneje de la noche a la mañana, que cada persona tiene su estilo y que ellas deben encontrar el suyo, ambas con grandes rubores asienten y le piden permiso al pelirrojo, ellas se dirigen a los compadres que comenzaban a editar el video y separar las tomas que las chicas deseaban, sacándole una gota en la nuca al pelirrojo.

IORI YAGAMI –esa voz, esa voz que lo sacaba de quicio cada vez que la escuchaba ahora estaba en el lugar, como llego ahí, quien sabe, pero no era la única, Mai Shiranui estaba acompañada de todas las peleadoras del torneo, aunque Mature y Vice hacían planes para pensar que modelitos usar- COMO DEMONIOS NO FUI ELEGIDA PARA TU INVITADA ESPECIAL.

OOOO-NIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN –esa otra voz era lo que temia tambien, solo se veía que las peleadoras eran apartadas del camino y algo se acercaba a el, era hora de la póker-face característica de el, justo en ese instante una mancha negra tacleo al pelirrojo que no quitaba su expresión de póker por nada del mundo- PORQUE NO ME HICISTE TU INVITADA ESPECIAL, PODRIA SER MI OPORTUNIDAD PARA SALTAR A LA FAMA –mientras que esa mancha sujetaba a Iori de su camisa y lo agitaba con violencia-.

Iori, quien es ella –Leona hizo la pregunta que todas tenían en su cabeza, ella vestia un traje que usan las nadadoras olímpicas de cuerpo completo estilo camuflaje-.

Creo que no tienen el gusto, todas, les presento a mi hermanita Homura Yagami, Homura, te presento a mis compañeras, amigas, victimas del torneo –la mencionada Homura, era una chica de unos 15 años de cabello largo y negro, sus ojos del mismo color y piel bronceada, usa un bikini de 2 piezas color negro delgado haciendo relucir sus anteriores líneas de bronceado, ella en un instante dejo de mangonear a Iori y se acerco a cada una de ellas para mirarlas detenidamente- que haces aquí de todos modos, no estabas en Italia.

Como dijiste estaba en Italia, y vengo a reclamarte porque no fui tu primera invitada especial –Homura Yagami es la misma que Homura de Senran Kagura, al verla detenidamente varias peleadoras adolescentes se sintieron humilladas- yo quería salir en televisión –pero se gano las siguientes palabras "y que un pervertido te vea como una fantasia sexual no gracias"- onii-chan siempre me protege, que felicidad jijijiji.

Iori-kun, mira esto, los camarógrafos nos dieron estas imágenes de nosotras en esta aventura –ambas chicas mostraron una serie de imágenes que solo el pelirrojo al verlas tuvo un pensamiento "Ohh Yeaaah" donde ellas estaban en poses muy sensuales dejando salir toda su belleza, además de sus logros de la pesca-.

Onii-chan, una de ellas seria mi futura cuñada –las palabras de Homura hicieron que una enorme cantidad de vapor saliera de las orejas de Angel y Elizabeth, donde se veian como futuras señoras Yagami-.

QUEEEE –todo mundo grito en especial Leona-.

Fin de Epilogo

Dedicado a mis compas Kachorro y Kamen Rider Predator


End file.
